Михаїл
Михаїл — колишній лідер Ангелів та Серафимів. Один з творінь Біблійного Бога, який зайняв його місце після Великої Війни. Його ціллю є відродження роду Ангелів та Серафимів, а також продовження розповсюдження церквою Божого вчення. Зовнішність Михаїл виглядає як молодий чоловік з довгим світлим волоссям та зеленими очима. Як і в Азазеля, у нього 6 пар крил, що з'являються позаду нього, але, на відміну від інших Ангелів, у яких крила білого кольору, крила Михаїла мають золотий колір, що символізує його місце в ієрархії. В аніме його очі завжди виражають смуток, навіть коли він злиться або радіє. Особистість Як лідер Ангелів, Михаїл був показаний неймовірно добрим та співчутливим. Втім, він ставить благо багатьох вище блага декількох, коли він дозволив вигнати Асію з церкви, щоб не підірвати віру людей. Михаїл надзвичайно відданий своєму творцеві. Після його смерті, Михаїл продовжив підтримувати Його вчення та ведучи церкву вперед. Він навіть підтримує ідею укладання миру між Ангелами, Занепалими та Демонами, заради збереження роду Ангелів. Незважаючи на Ангельську суть, Михаїл не відчуває ненависті до Демонів чи Занепалих, як більшість Ангелів, через свою надзвичайну доброту, завдяки чому може навіть допомогти їм та скооперуватися з ними. Хоча він і добрий, до злих та поганих людей, наприклад до Різевіма, Михаїл не показує ніякого милосердя. Історія One of the first creation and right-hand man of the Biblical God, Michael served as the leader of the Angels and assisted the Biblical God in the Great War against the Devils and Fallen Angels. After God died in the Great War, the Angels were forced to retreat as Michael and the other Seraphs try to activate the Heavens' system and were successful in activating it with Michael as the center as he takes over the place of his Creator as the supervisor of the Heavens' system. Сюжет Народження Дракона-Імператора Грудей He appears in Volume 4 of the light novels to give Issei the Holy Sword Ascalon, the Dragon Slayer sword that was wielded by St. George. He later agrees to the signing of the treaty between the Three Factions, as all three can no longer afford another Great War along with a bigger threat in the terrorist organization Khaos Brigade. In a magnanimous gesture of kindness, he accepts Issei's request to allow Asia and Xenovia to pray to God without pain, in spite of them being devils and therefore racial enemies to Heaven and Angels. Sometime after the creation of the Brave Saints system, Michael angelized both Irina Shidou and Dulio Gesualdo as his Ace and Joker. In Volume 6, Michael sent Irina to Kuoh Academy as the Angels' representative. Героїчний Цицько-Дракон In Volume 12, Michael initially intended to enter the Realm of the Dead with Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer to confront Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead, for breaking the treaty but was stopped by Azazel, stating that it would be bad for the Archangel to be in the Underworld. Michael, however, still sent his Joker, Dulio, to accompany them. Легенда про Цицько-Дракона і його Веселих Друзів Michael is mentioned in Volume 16, approving of Irina having a relationship with Issei and searching for a method to make it happen without having her fall. In Volume 18, Touji Shidou, Irina's father, under Michael's order reveals the creation of a special room, that allows an intimate relationship between a Devil and Angel. Later he invites the Gremory team to the Heaven, to discuss the incident of Exorcists being killed one after another. Сили та здібності Безмірна Сила: As the former leader of the Seraphs and Angels, and the only Archangel along with being the only Angel with twelve golden wings, Michael is the strongest Angel and likely wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. Керування Святою Системою: Michael's true power, however, comes from the fact that he is now the one in control of the system created by God in the distant past, which is what causes harm to Devils who come into contact with blessed objects, provides miracles, and determines who can be saved. Unfortunately, with Michael in charge, the system is vastly inferior to how it was with God running it. Майстер-маг: Michael has expert knowledge when it comes to various kind of magic spells common to those of holy and angelic magics and rune symbols. He can create very powerful barriers that protect the DxD Team. Безмірна Зброя Світла: Being an Angel, Michael is able to form various weapons and attacks from light. Michael's ability in creating and using weapons of Light is vastly superior to regular Angels, able to quickly create a gigantic spear of light as shown when he attacked Rizevim. Політ: Михаїл здатен використовувати свої 12 крил для польоту. Category:Персонажі Category:Чоловіки Category:Ангели Category:Серафими Category:Боги en:Michael es:Arcángel Michael de:Michael pl:Michał